Red Dead Wiki:Policy
Policies are guidelines and rules regarding the wiki, its content and its users. All users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow these policies. However, all policies can be changed, and you can use the talk page to suggest and discuss changes. This page contains a list of current Red Dead Wiki policies. This does not contain every possible rule; so common sense, mutual respect and general good behaviour take priority. User Policies *'All Editors are Equal' - All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have the equal input to a discussion. *'Assume Good Faith' - Unless it is obvious vandalism, always assume that a user is trying to be helpful, not disruptive. *'Behavior' - Be considerate, not disruptive. Avoid offensive language or insults. **Be friendly and polite at all times. **Do not reveal private information about any individuals. **Threats, including those “made as a joke” will not be tolerated. **Do not publicly accuse other users of misconduct. Contact staff team directly if you suspect any disruptive behavior. **Harassment, abuse, hate speech or any kind of discriminatory speech will not be tolerated. *'Achievement Boosting' - Achievements should be earned with honest edits that are actually good for the wiki. Boosters will be penalized. Page and File Policies *'Scope -' Just about everything that is directly mentioned in the Red Dead series gets covered on this wiki. *'Use Third Person' - Avoid using you/I/we in articles ("You can do this"). Instead use the third person forms ("The player can do this"). *'Weapon Pages' - This wiki covers the Red Dead series. Therefore, one should refrain from adding historical facts and/or content from wikipedia. It is not allowed to make a "history" header and add historical information about the gun. *'Trivia Sections' - Trivia sections should be of appropriate length and relevance concerning the subject of the wiki. *'Page Titles' - Pages are named as they are in the game. If the article is about a character, simply title the page with the character's first (if given) and last name. *'Categories' - Categories help keep this wiki organized. *'Spoilers' - The wiki is an encyclopedia, and as such, certain information contained in articles might spoil storyline in the game. Read at your own risk. *'Images' - Images included on the wiki should be limited to in-game captures, trailers and development. Real-world images fall outside of the scope of the wiki and should never be included in articles. *'Disambiguation' - When a term can refer to more than one article, disambiguation links or pages should be created. *'Posse Pages' - Posse Pages have far more leniency in their rules and use due to their non-encyclopedic nature. Community Policies *'Administration' - Certain members have extra tools to help keep this wiki running smoothly, and can intervene in disputes or vandalism attacks. *'Don't Delete Discussions' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. *'Chronological Canon' - Addressing the temporal inconsistencies and how to approach them. *'Ignore All Rules' - Use common sense first and then see if a policy applies to the situation in question. Category:Policy